


a glorious thing

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is King of the Bedroom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Thorin is King Under the Mountain when on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: No-one knows what happens when Thorin enters his and Bilbo's bedroom.





	

Thorin presents himself as an able King, a provider and protector, aggressive and dominant, to his people and the world at large, no-one seeing him sat upon his throne would dare suggest he is anything but dominant in every aspect of his life.

 

And they are so very wrong.

 

Yet it is only Bilbo who gets to see the King Under the Mountain submissive under him in their bed, stretched over comfortable bedding, letting control slide over to Bilbo, letting him decide what and how long. 

 

And submission to Bilbo is a glorious thing, giving comfort and safety, a respite.


End file.
